The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Oak Tree which is believed to be a Quercus hybrid. My new variety has been given the varietal name ‘QXMTF’.
Discovery
I discovered my new tree in the spring of 1997 as a chance seedling growing in a cultivated nursery field of Quercus shumardii at Moon's Tree Farm, Inc. in Loganville, Walton County, Ga.
The parentage of this tree is unclear. It is definitely a red oak type tree. Representative species include Pin Oak (Quercus palustris) or Red Oak (Quercus rubra). There are also several related species, including Nuttall Oak (Quercus nuttalli), Shumard Oak (Quercus shumardii) and Southern Red Oak (Quercus falcata). My new tree has characteristics and a history that have prevented making an exact identification. I believe, however, that it is a new hybridization of Quercus shumardii and Quercus falcata. 
Red Oak types readily hybridize with one another, and there is a high probability that this tree is a result of a random cross between a Southern Red Oak and a Shumard Oak. These species of Red Oak overlap one another across much of their range. For example, in the USDA Forest Service native range maps of Shumard Oak and Southern Red Oak, the two species overlap each other in Eastern Texas, Arkansas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Northern Florida, South Carolina, North Carolina, Tennessee and Southwestern Kentucky. Hybrids are common in these regions and can easily make up a large population of the trees in any given area.
Origin of Tree
My new tree originated in a group of Shumard Oak seedlings purchased from a nursery in Northern Florida in the winter of 1996. These seedlings were planted in a liner field for one year. They were then harvested from the liner production area and replanted in a production field in 1997. It was in this production field that I discovered ‘QXMTF’. Evaluation of this tree continued in this field until it was transplanted to an observation area adjacent to the production field in Walton County, Ga. in 2003.
As I observed the original tree of my new variety, the uniqueness of this tree became apparent because of a dense pyramidal growth habit, distinct leaf shape and consistent orange fall color. These characteristics distinguish my new tree from any oaks of which I am aware.
Propagation
In 2002, this original tree of my variety was successfully propagated by vegetative, softwood cuttings at my direction, and the resulting progeny have proven the characteristics of my new variety to be genetically stable. Softwood cuttings three to five inches long were treated with 3000-ppm potassium indole-3-butyric acid (KIBA). The cuttings were then placed in peat pots filled with horticultural growing media and then intermittently misted for a period of five to six weeks.
Uniqueness
My new variety is unique and different from known cultivators in that it has a dense pyramidal growth habit, a distinct leaf shape and consistent orange fall color.
Use
I have observed this tree of my new variety for a period of time and believe it is particularly useful as a specimen or for grouping in lawns, parks, golf courses, commercial landscapes, and as a street tree. It provides good shade, is a relatively fast grower, adapts well to various planting conditions, and has good structural integrity. It also provides interest with its compact foliage that turns orange in the fall.